Natural Wonder Events
Natural Wonder Events are a set of Player Events exclusive to the Community Events. This is a list of all possible Natural Wonder Events. These events require a Natural Wonder within workable range of your City. Barringer Crater - Earthshattering Kaboom Merchants, seeking to exploit the situation surrounding the Barringer Crater, have come seeking your support in their venture. El Dorado - A Bit Of A Musica Up The curator of the El Dorado historical site announces the successful completion of the latest stage of the excavation. There are several avenues open to us now, how do you wish to proceed? Fountain of Youth - A Cure For All Ills Cloaked figures await you in the antechamber, Your Greatness. I think they wish to discuss... the Fountain. Mount Fuji - The Lotus Peak The mountain is angry today, Your Eminence. It is no doubt related to the man in the atrium, who comes seeking your approval. What shall we do with him? Grand Mesa - Making A Mesa Things It is a delegation from the mining company again, Your Gloriousness. I am not sure what they are after, but I imagine it is along the lines of more money. Great Barrier Reef - Wonderful Diversity The sailor's guild is concerned about the state of the Great Reef, Your Masterfulness. Their delegation awaits you in the next room. Mountain Kilimanjaro - I Bless The Rains The National Park is honored to receive you, wise and powerful Leader. Perhaps we could walk by Kilimanjaro, while we discuss the problems we face here. It is a lovely day for it. Krakatoa - Superhot Fire Word from our man at the Volcano, Your Magnanimousness. I think it's good news this time, though I can't always tell with him. Shall I read it out? Lake Victoria - Dr Civingstone, I Presume Your Splendiferousness, my Lord the Science Advisor has returned from his latest visit to Lake Victoria and wishes to meet with you to discuss his findings. How's 3 o'clock? Mountain Kailash - Pillar Of The Earth We have those odd monks who live on Mt Kailash waiting for you in the atrium, Your Wondrousness. They're wandering around in circles, as usual. Mount Sinai - Keep It Holy Its those three chaps from the peninsula again, Your Munificence. Something about a star being seen in the sky over the City. The usual. They await you in the antechamber, planning their route home. Old Faithful - Pretty Cool-dera Greetings to Your Majesty. I bring a report from our man stationed at the Geyser. The Yellowstone Caldera has been seeing some unusual activity recently, and he is looking for advice on how to proceed. What shall I write, Your Grace? Mountain Potosi - Man Eating Mountain Pardon me, Great Leader, I bear news from Cerro Potosi. After the last disastrous mine collapse, we have redoubled our efforts. I hope the report does please Your Grace. Rock of Gilbatrur - Nec Plus Ultra Your Advisors have returned from their visit to Gibraltar, Greatness. Will you take lunch with them in the drawing room? Solomon Mines - All That Glitters "The messenger is out of breath, clearly his news is urgent" Your Excellency... I bear a message direct from The Mines... A new chamber has been opened... You are summoned. Sri Pada - Putting Ones Foot In It Glorious Leader, we have a man waiting for you in the audience chamber. He wishes to discuss Sri Pada. What shall I tell him? Uluru - When Two Tribes Go To War The tribes living around Uluru have sent a delegate to treat with us, Your Mightiness. He's in the reception chamber, lecturing the guards on some Lizard Woman. Category:Events